


Princess

by yumawesomesauce



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumawesomesauce/pseuds/yumawesomesauce
Summary: How the foul mouthed gardener fell in love with a pretty pink princess.





	1. Chapter 1

"What… What did you say?"

Here I am, Yuuga Hidan, standing outside of my rundown apartment complex with the daughter of my boss, who supposedly had little to no Japanese communication because of six years worth of studying in abroad, rain pouring down on us. Her long pink hair clung onto her cherubic face; her cheeks flushed red as her tiny form shivered from the cold. I could only stand there like the idiot I am making her repeat her very words.  
She bit her lip and her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. 

…

"…Love…you"

And that was that

...

Well fuck.


	2. Dirt and Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it began.

I work part-time for the Haruno's as a gardener during summer break. A friend of my old man, Kakashi, was the head butler or something and pulled some strings to get me 'off my lazy butt and do something productive with my pathetic excuse of a life' or so the fag I call father says. The Haruno's were some big shot scientist working to find cure for cancer or some shit like that, and of course being the famous bastards they were living in this big ass mansion with over 100 rooms (okay not really a hundred but catch my drift?) and an even bigger ass garden-fuck it the place is a castle in the middle of a fucking forest. Lucky for me, I have some of my "buddies" working with me,

"Hey Yuuga!" A gruff voice called out. A blue eyed, blonde came into view holding a black clip board approached him. "Some deliveries came and I need some help getting them all in."

That's Deidara, we've been friends since like elementary school. Two messed up kids with one thing in common... destruction.

"You know it would be easier to have those done by the other gardeners." A voice drawled out from behind the tree.

"Oi Stitch-face!" I called out. "We've just started and you're already taking a fucking nap?"

Then there's Kakuzu,

"… Fuck off."

That's how good this fucked up friendship can go.

"I see everyone is working hard today," That's Kakashi, He used to be my dad's classmate or some shit like that. He's pretty weird with the gravity defying gra— _silver_ (he insists) hair and that eye patch that covers his right eye. I tried asking him about it once, when I was like eight or something, but all I got was a:

_"You see Hidan-kun, Uncle Kakashi is a pirate and Pirates—"_

And from that statement you could probably gather that all of it was just a bunch of crap being fed to an innocent little boy. Well in my case, I never was once considered "innocent".

"Kakashi," Stitch-face greeted. "Yo," So yeah everything started off with the usual small talk concerning family and shit.

…

Wait what did he say?

…

"The Boss' daughter is here right now," So the King and Queen's princess is in town? Well that's new, never seen the girl once I've started working here. "—she's spending the holidays in Japan for once—" Tch. Typical rich brat… One country isn't enough for them.

"That her?" I heard Kakashi hum in approval. "Adorable little thing ain't she?"

Adorable? Never thought of hearing that come out of Kakashi's mouth… Damn these things are heavy! Leave it to Deidara and Kakuzu to leave all the heavy lifting to me! Blondie whistled… that can't be a good sign.

"She sure is…" Okay, pretty girl or not, those two aren't going to lounge around while I do all the work!

"HEY YOU TWO! EITHER START LIFTING OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled as I threw two sacks into their direction

. . . .

"Kashi…" A soft voice called out. And that's when I saw her. Long pink hair that framed her adorable face fell into ringlets at her sides, large doe like apple green eyes twinkled in fascination, pink pouty lips that was formed into an irresistible pout and to wrap it all up, petite yet curvy form that stood a good 4"9 feet.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!" Kakashi walked over to the girl. "You know you shouldn't be wandering off on your own." Her eyes scanned over the three males behind him as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"…Bored." Was all she managed to say.

Kakashi's eye curved, indicating a smile as he walked over to the pinkette and easily lifted her up. "Well, we can't have that can we? Now my hime what would you like to do?" He asked as he let her sit on his right shoulder. She pouted once more and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Don't… not a… kid!" She whined.

Kakashi chuckled, "Hai, hai. Of course you're not a kid hime,"

He started to walk away, the pink haired girl still in place, as he commented on how she should start eating more. The three teens could only watch in morbid fascination as he shifted his hold onto the girl, only to have her be carried bridal style.

"Well, work hard boys!"

He called out as the pair neared the mansion. . . . That was scary as hell. Never have I seen Kakashi be like a doting… daddy.

And what's up with that girl? I heard that she was like fifteen or something! A good three years younger than me, and yet she goes around acting like some six year old brat.

Fucking Rich people.


	3. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he found her watching him, He thought she was a stalker.

She was watching him again.

Hidan sighed in annoyance and glanced at the pink haired girl who had just run behind a tree to escape from his view. He stared at the hiding spot long enough for her pretty pink head to peek out once then hide again when she saw him looking her way. That was the fifth time it happened in the last ten minutes.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “What the fuck...”

He glared at the pitiful excuse of a hiding spot before turning on his heel, ignoring the weird girl all together in favor of finishing his work earlier.

Hidan had just finished raking the leaves by the courtyard and thought about meeting up with his two co-workers to figure out what to do next. He had first caught wind of his newly acquired stalker when she accidentally tripped over the bucket he laid out for some gardening tools he had planned on cleaning later on. When he tried to help the girl up, she began flailing like a fish out of water began pushing past him and running behind a tree, to watch him from a distance.

That was an hour ago and the girl was still watching him.

Creepy.

He glanced around the grounds and noticed that the broom was laid out. He frowned and stalked over to the offending item and noticed the note taped on its handle upon closer inspection.

‘Work hard!’ Below the scribbled words was a crude drawing of Deidara and Kakuzu’s faces in anime form with their thumbs up clearly meant to show him encouragement.

Hidan saw red.

“Hell no!” He threw the broom to the ground and tore the note in half. “You fucking retards!” He heard a startled yelp from behind but ignored it in favor of punching a nearby tree in frustration. “This is the third fucking time you stood me up for a goukon!”

Pulling out his phone, he saw a text message from earlier with the same annoying message sent to him but with a photo. The phone was angled in a way to show that Deidara took the photo with his hand stretched up, a bunch of girls he vaguely remember talking to at one point in school were posing in the background with peace signs and pouty expression, Kakuzu was in there as well with a bottle of beer, held up in a mock toast. He noticed a poster on the wall that was an advertisement for the local karaoke. It took all self restrained he had in his entire body to not throw his phone towards the nearest tree.

This was his third phone in six months, jashin knows he could never afford another one.

“Fucking assholes…” He grumbled, knowing that Kakashi would scold him if he heard him yelling out while cursing. He grabbed the broom, thankful that it didn’t break like last time and began sweeping the area. He was pissed as hell but that didn’t mean that he would leave the task undone. Don’t get him wrong, he’ll be taking the two’s pay at the end of the week. He’d be damned if the fuckers he called friends get money out of playing hookie and leaving him to work his ass off on more than one occasion.

He swept the dried leaves into a neat pile by the foot of the tree, full intent of sacking the debris later on.

“Well… that’s done,” He rubbed the back of his neck, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He placed the broom on the tree and made his way to the tool shed by the house, Kakashi instructed them to never burn leaves in the garden so he bought some trash bags instead to help dispose of the leaves that littered the garden. He entered the small shed, easily finding the unopened pack of trash bags and pulled out a few. He almost tripped on a hose and cursed at the idiot who didn’t bother placing the fucking thing back in its proper place. “Fucking lazy asses!”

He kicked the hose to the side, not wanting a repeat of what almost happened to him later on and made his way of out the shed. He draped the bag over his shoulder and pulled out his phone, texting the two idiots who dared leave him to do all the work that he will be visiting them later on with a bat and a promise of pain. He sent the message with a satisfied smirk. “Bastards think that they could leave me with all the work…”

A startled yelp reached his ears and he looked up to see pinky flat on the ground, a terrified look settling on her face as she stared at him.

“What the hell…?”

Then he saw it. The leaves that he spent a good ten minutes sweeping up were once again scattered around. Sakura scrambled to get up, her hair sticking up in a few places and leaves were sticking to her clothes. _“I-I’m sorry!”_ she said in English.

Hidan let his head drop in exasperation and groaned. “Fucking hell…”

Sakura was speaking in a frantic manner, explaining herself, but she didn’t seem to notice that she was speaking in English. Her hands were moving frantically trying to explain herself but truthfully he didn’t give a damn to what she had to say.

“Hey.”

She clammed up at his glare and her hands came to fist the material of her shirt. _“I-I’m sorry.”_ She repeated.

Hidan ran a hand over his hair, trying to calm himself. He was mad but he couldn’t yell at the girl.

Kakashi would fire his ass.

She was scared, he could read it in the way she refused to meet his gaze. He walked up to her and noted how she tensed up when he got closer by the second. Hesitantly, she looked up and met his eyes. Hidan stared at her.

_“I’m sorr—Ow!_ ” He flicked her on the forehead before she could finish her apology. _“Wha—?”_

“Punishment.” He said.

Hidan walked passed her and picked up the broom. He needed to clean this mess up before Kakashi comes back, otherwise he could wish his paycheck for this week goodbye. He glanced at the girl who was already running away and sighed. “If she fucking tattles, I swear I’m gonna—“

_“U-Um…”_ She was back, holding a broom in front of her with a nervous smile. “I… I’ll help.”

Huh.

_So she can speak a little Japanese now?_

He stared at her for a long moment before, finally letting up. No harm in having her do what she wants. “Fine.”

She smiled at him and began sweeping the mess she created, humming happily as she did. Hidan moved away from her to do the same, only to spot Kakashi looking down at them from the second floor balcony. Kakashi caught his stare and waved at him happily before giving him a thumbs up. Hidan made a disgusted face before going back to his work.

The people here are fucking retarded.

* * *

**Fuck Count: 9**

**Hiii There will be 8 more chapters for this mini-series.**

**Byeee**


	4. Conversing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she tried to have a decent conversation with him; she was insulted.

 “The weather today is wonderful, yes?”

Hidan twitched in annoyance.

_Do not yell at her._

_Her parents are paying you._

_Do not fucking yell at her._

“…I guess.”

She smiled at him; her face beaming with absolute happiness at his half-assed reply and trailed after him like a puppy would to a new friend.

He ignored the eerie resemblance she had to a certain dark haired Uchiha that did the same to Deidara and walked passed her, a large sack of dirt over his shoulder. It had been almost a week after the leaves incident and the girl had made it a point to start talking to him every time she spotted him in the garden. Her Japanese was quickly improving, but her speech was still formal to the point that it was almost painful to speak to her.

“The sack, is it not too heavy for one to carry?”

“I’m fine.”

“You are quite the strong person!”

“…sure.”

“We have much ground to cover, we start now?”

“Whatever.”

His feet crunched the gravel at every step he took. Today was the day he was assigned to get some planting done, Kakashi had brought in some potted flowers and instructed him the owners would want the garden to look. He wanted instructions on how the rich bitch wanted it done but _no_. The silver haired old man wanted him to follow what the Princess wanted for the god damned space of dirt.

With much reluctance, he yielded and allowed the pink haired girl to boss him around for the rest of the day.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Here! Here!” Sakura walked a little bit ahead of him and stopped near a cultivated plot of land, pointing at some direction. It was hard to tell because the girl was flailing her arms like a crazed woman with all the excitement she felt.  He groaned and approached the tiny pink haired girl, praying to jashin that this girl would tire out sooner than later. He glanced at the large collection of potted flowers that Kakashi had brought out awhile ago, a bunch of colorful plants that he knows nothing off. He glanced at his supposed partner who was already fussing over the plants, speaking in English as she experimented with flower combinations. He dropped the sack on the ground and sat on it, waiting for further instructions.

She was moving flower pots left and right, probably thinking of what arrangement to go with. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she mumbled words to herself, shaking her head every now and then as she tried to decide on which one to use first. Hidan rested his cheek over his fist as he waited, bored as hell. He sighed and pulled out his phone, checking if he had any new messages just to pass the time.

“Hidan-kun!”

His eyebrows twitched at the mention of his name. He resisted the urge to growl at the pink haired brat, who dared to use such an intimate title, running up to him.

“…What?”

Sakura smiled at him and pointed at a bunch of flowers piled together. Pinks and blues with a bit of white ones. He looked up to her when she began speaking in English once more, she does that from time to time, forgetting that he didn’t know the language as much as she did. Her hands were moving about, as if trying to explain to him what shape she wanted for the garden, her hands were smeared with dirt and he held back a snort as she wiped at her cheek, dirtying her pale face without even knowing it. Her mouth was moving a mile a minute, excited as she gestured around the area.

“ _Then we could add some lilies around the fountain, mother always loved lilies!”_

...What?

She made a move to grab him by the arm and pulled her up to his feet with a strength that he didn’t know she possessed and dragged him to the empty flower bed, words he didn’t understood still being thrown at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, trying to calm himself. “Kid…”

_“Should we go with the pink or the violets? I’m pretty sure we have enough of both but—“_

“Kid…I can’t understand a word—“

_“Or should I just have that tree removed? I never really liked it—“_

“Hey… Kid…”

_“Ah but father likes the trees—“_

_FUCK IT_

He grabbed the smaller girl by the head and forcibly moved her gaze towards him and glared. “Listen!”

Sakura’s gaze was shocked and a bit terrified at the way he was holding her head with his strong grip. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes were wide.“ _W-what are you—“_

“I. Do. Not. Understand. English.” He growled. “Speak Japanese when you’re in Japan idiot!”

Hidan released her head, and with one final glare, left her standing alone in the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

"Hidan-kun,"

_oh shit._

Hidan abruptly flinched upon hearing the saccharine sweet tone of one Hatake Kakashi. He tried to ignore the feeling of impending doom and continued to pack up his tools having finished his duties for the day. He ignored the older silver haired man was standing in a non threatening fashion with his ever present slouch and misleading eye-crinkle.

"H-Hey..." He cursed all that is good for having fucking stuttered in front of the man who would murder him. "I'm just packing up... I'll continue tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and patted him on the shoulder, a simple act but he was sure the way his hand was dangerously close to his neck was anything but. "Good work for today,"

"Yeah... I'll just be--"

"Not so fast Hidan-kun," The hand on his shoulder was gentle but the grip that followed had him wishing he had gone home the minute he could. "The miss would like to speak to you before you leave."

"...Do I have to?" He was whining like a bitch but right now he wanted nothing but to leave this jashin forsaken place.

Kakashi merely smiled at him and pointed towards the direction of the garden once more. "She's having tea by the fountain."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Hidan blinked. _That I didn't expect._ "Uh… apology accepted?"

Sakura stood up straight, green eyes downcast, afraid to meet his gaze. "I…had gotten carried away, I become… _uh_ … insensitive of Hidan-kun's position."

Hidan could only freeze when he saw tears begin to form and panic once again bloomed in his system. _Fuck!_

"It's fine!"

Sakura blinked. "E-Eh?"

"Just…" He sighed. "Don't do it again next time we work on the garden."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Next…? Hidan-kun will allow a next time?"

"Yeah…if you promise to be good…?" He scratched the back of his head looking anywhere but the pink bundle of joy in front of him. "Let's… work hard okay?"

"Yes!"

God she was smiling so much it was almost painful to watch. Hidan shuddered. "I'm leaving."

Sakura smiled. "I will see you tomorrow again, Hidan-kun!"

"Uh…yeah."

* * *

**blergh.**


End file.
